Picard Maneuver
The Picard Maneuver was a battle tactic invented by Starfleet Jean-Luc Picard. In 2355, Picard was in command of the when it was attacked by an unknown alien vessel, later determined to be of Ferengi origin. The subsequent engagement and destruction of the Ferengi ship was sometimes called the Battle of Maxia by some Ferengi. The Picard Maneuver was born out of desperation during the battle. The Stargazer, which was damaged, suddenly accelerated into high warp directly towards the Ferengi ship. By doing so the Stargazer appeared to ship's sensors, for an instant, to be in two places at once. When data from the newly-moved ship reached the Ferengi ship's sensors, data from its previous position was still arriving, so the Ferengi effectively "saw" two Stargazers in different locations. The conflicting and rapidly shifting data caused the Ferengi to target and fire on the wrong vessel, and since the Stargazer opened fire as soon as it dropped out of warp, the Ferengi ship had no time to maneuver out of the way before the phasers and photon torpedoes hit. The Ferengi ship was destroyed. This technique was so successful that it was named after Picard, and there was no known defense against it until 2364. In 2364, Lieutenant Commander Data calculated a defense to the Picard Maneuver. He theorized that since even deep space contains trace gases, active scanning close by for gaseous compression could serve as an indicator for the actual location of a ship that had just used the Picard Maneuver. This defense was first successfully used when Picard attempted to use the Picard Maneuver against the while under the control of a thought maker deployed by DaiMon Bok. This allowed the starship to use its powerful tractor beam to safely halt the older , limiting its field of fire and without having to fire on it themselves. The Picard Maneuver was so named in Starfleet Academy textbooks. ( ) For his development of the Picard Maneuver, Picard received the Grankite Order of Tactics, Class of Excellence. ( ) Appendices See also * Riker Maneuver Background information Behind the scenes, it became common practice to refer to Patrick Stewart's habit of tugging his uniform shirt down when standing up as the "Picard Maneuver" (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion). In , Data, as acting captain, concludes a reprimand of Worf, as acting first officer, by tugging his uniform down, imitating the captain. An alternate version of the certificate for Picard was made for ; however, this version was not seen in the film. Apocrypha In Peter David's novel , the same reference becomes a common in-joke among the Enterprise s crew, as Admiral Riker notes when the gesture is copied by Captain Wesley Crusher. The Picard Maneuver was immortalized in the game Star Trek Online with the release of the Heavy Cruiser Refit, which included the Constellation-class as a new set of skins. The device, the Warp Burst Capacitor, replicates the move, launching a player five kilometers away and renders them unable to be targeted. The Picard Maneuver is also present in the Star Trek: The Next Generation pinball table. It's accomplished by shooting the left loop then the warp ramp. External link * cs:Picardův manévr de:Picard-Manöver es:Maniobra Picard nl:Picard manoeuvre Category:Maneuvers